


Pierced

by vamplover82



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/vamplover82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk comes back from an away mission with his ear pierced. Things sort of spiral out of control from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Written as a comment fic at st_xi_kink on LJ.

The away team, for once, came back blissfully free of injuries, so McCoy wasn't in the transporter room to meet them. Actually, he was in his office and didn't even know they'd returned until Kirk sauntered into the sickbay. He was on his feet and rushing out of his office before he realized that no, Jim wasn't there because of a medical emergency. He thought it said something rather disturbing that his first thought upon seeing his captain after an away mission was that there must be a problem, especially when he knew he'd have been called to meet them in the transporter room in that case.

McCoy sighed and frowned slightly, not appreciating that train of thought, and his greeting came out rather less enthusiastic than he meant it to. "Jim, what do you want?"

"Nice to see you, too, Bones. Thought you'd be pleased to see me come back uninjured for once."

"Of course I am, but I doubt you came down here for a social call when you just got back."

Kirk frowned, unable to refute that logic. "Okay, yeah, but it's still good to see you. And see, I kind of need some advice."

Not exactly what he'd expected. "What about?" he asked warily.

"Well, I got this piercing..." Kirk gingerly touched his ear, and yeah, there was a small stud through his earlobe, which was still red due to the newness of the piercing. "And I don't really know what to do about it."

"Did you plan on keeping it, or did you just want the hole closed up?"

"Well, I really should keep it in case we ever come back this way."

Did he really want to know? "Why's that? McCoy asked as he went to the supply closet for some gentle, anti-bacterial soap.

"It was part of the treaty. Apparently when they enter into an agreement with someone, the main negotiators are each pierced as a sign of mutual trust. It'd probably look bad if I came back again without mine."

McCoy had to admit (not out loud, of course) that that made a certain amount of sense. He handed the soap over. "Keep it clean using this for the next eight weeks; it should be healed up by then. You have any problems, come talk to me."

"What, no quick healing for piercings?"

"Not without closing the hole entirely. Best to let it heal naturally."

"Thanks, Bones." Kirk clapped him on the back and walked out.

***

McCoy mostly forgot about the whole ear piercing incident. After a couple of weeks, he got used to seeing Kirk wearing an earring, and there were no more visits to sickbay over it, so he assumed there were no problems. In fact, it pretty much moved completely into everyday territory until Jim came to see him again, asking for more anti-bacterial soap.

"What the hell could you possibly need more of it for? It's been plenty long enough for that thing to heal." McCoy moved into Kirk's space, checking out the piercing; it would be just like Kirk to have something go wrong and not say anything about it.

It didn't look infected, though, and when he reached up to prod the area around it, Jim slapped his hand away. Okay, so maybe there wasn't anything wrong with it, then. There was no way he was handing over more of the soap without an explanation.

Kirk's cheeks took on a slight reddish tint, and McCoy's eyes widened. Was Jim Kirk actually _blushing_? "For Christ's sake, Jim, what did you do?"

Kirk looked around and, seeing no one in the vicinity, carefully lifted his uniform shirt until it was resting just under his armpit. McCoy couldn't help that his mouth fell open slightly when he saw the small metal bar that went through Kirk's nipple. "You got another piercing?" And God, his voice sounded so strangled he barely recognized it.

"Yeah." Kirk sounded almost sheepish as he said it, but he didn't seem particularly disturbed when McCoy just continued to stare. "Bones?" he finally asked, letting his shirt down in the process.

McCoy cleared his throat, looking away. "Yeah, I'll just get you some more of that soap."

Once he'd gotten Kirk on his way, McCoy went back to his paperwork, decidedly not thinking about that small, shiny bar.

***

Over the following months, it seemed that Kirk was in sickbay all the time, asking for more of that damn soap. And while it wasn't strictly necessary to know, McCoy asked what he'd gotten pierced every time. Then again, it also wasn't really necessary for Jim to show him all of the piercings rather than just telling him where they were.

At first, they were in inconspicuous places, where they could easily be hidden. There was one on the back of his neck, another through his other nipple, a set on his wrists, and a second set on his hips. McCoy had nearly choked on his own spit when Jim showed him that last one.

Then Jim started coming back with more visible piercings. He added to the one in his ear, periodically showing up from shore leave with another earring higher up in his ear cartilage. There was one through the right nostril and another through the left eyebrow.

That, of course, would be when the rest of the crew started to notice. McCoy could tell Uhura had been spending too much time with Spock because she totally had his eyebrow raise down pat, and she did it pretty much any time Kirk messed with one of his piercings.

He heard Chekov asking Jim one day what the cultural significance of his piercings was. Did they all mean the same thing? Since he got them done on different worlds, did they have different associated rituals? McCoy had tried not to laugh too hard as Jim floundered for answers to the kid's questions; clearly he hadn't really had any of that in mind when getting pierced.

Spock, on the other hand, didn't seem to care in the slightest, or even really understand. Whenever people were talking about it around him (and they were talking a lot), he would pretty effectively shut the conversation down with a well-timed, "I fail to see why the captain's body modifications need to be discussed at such length." It was pretty hilarious, really.

Sulu, to his credit, managed to pretty much stay out of it, not entering into any of the gossip about the captain. Every so often, though (and especially when Jim came back with a new piercing), he could be found snickering quietly to himself while at the helm. McCoy didn't blame him in the slightest.

In fact, McCoy wasn't really sure how to react to any of it, himself. Of course, he didn't talk about it with anyone - because he knew how many piercings Jim actually had, and the crew really didn't need that kind of fodder - but he couldn't seem to stop thinking about what had obviously become a bit of an obsession for Jim. He wished he could say that he was just concerned for his friend, but any time Jim came to the sickbay of his own volition, McCoy hoped it was with a new piercing to show off.

He was aware that he really shouldn't be as _attracted_ as he was - for God's sake, he was as bad as all of the bumbling ensigns who seemed to trip all over themselves whenever Kirk passed them in the corridors - but it was very hard to resist.

McCoy figured he was bound to break and do something foolish someday, but he didn't quite expect it to be because Jim waltzed into his office one day and said, "Bones, I want you to pierce my ear."

It was kind of ridiculous how much he wanted to agree to it, which of course meant that there was no way he should even entertain the idea. "Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a body modification specialist. Just because I have the knowledge required to do it doesn't mean I should."

"But Bones, this ear's so _empty_, and I don't know when I'll get the chance to get another piercing."

That pleading tone really shouldn't (and didn't usually) work on McCoy, but damned if it didn't this time. "Stupid, stubborn, impatient bastard," McCoy muttered under his breath, but Kirk still heard him.

"Hey, just be glad I didn't ask you to do my dick." A loud crash came from the storage closet McCoy had started digging around in, and Kirk couldn't help but snicker. "I'm just kidding, Bones. I've already had it done."

There were a good few moments of silence before McCoy finally came back with a tray full of supplies. He carefully avoided looking at Jim for the moment because if he did, then he'd know whether that was a lie or not, and he really wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Look, we haven't got any piercing equipment on the ship, so if you want this done, it'll have to be done the old-fashioned way, with me sticking a needle through your ear."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

McCoy threw a sharp look in Jim's direction at that, but Jim was smiling, so he just let it go. "Right, well." He cleared his throat and gestured for Jim to take a seat on one of the biobeds. "I assume you've got something to put through any holes I make."

Jim handed over three earrings, and McCoy put them on the tray with the rest of his equipment. "Doesn't matter which one goes where," he said quietly.

McCoy sighed and pulled on a pair of latex gloves, swabbing Jim's ear with alcohol and opening up one of the sterile needles from the tray. "Alright, here goes."

And with that, he poked the needle through Jim's earlobe. Whatever reaction he'd expected from Jim, it certainly wasn't the long, drawn-out moan that he got. He froze for a moment, wondering if he'd imagined it. But then Jim was panting and urging him to finish, and yeah, maybe he hadn't.

"You want me to do another?" McCoy asked as he replaced the needle with an earring, his voice a lot lower than it should have been.

"Yeah. God, yes, please do another." Jim's voice was slightly uneven, and McCoy couldn't help but notice the sudden bulge in the front of Jim's pants as he cleaned up the small trickle of blood and prepared for the next one.

He pushed the needle through Jim's ear again, a little higher up this time, and he got a low groan for his trouble. Jim was all but shaking as McCoy changed out the needle for an earring. McCoy didn't ask if he wanted the third, just cleaned up and put the needle through above the second earring. And wow, Jim certainly had a wide variety of sex sounds, because he let out a high-pitched whimper at that one, and as soon as McCoy finished getting the third earring in place, Jim grabbed hold of his arm.

Jim's eyes flicked down to McCoy's crotch, where yeah, his uniform pants did next to nothing to hide the fact that he was just as hard as Jim was. Then Jim caught his eye and they stared at each other for a moment. "Please tell me we're gonna do this." Jim looked slightly desperate, and McCoy couldn't have turned him down if he wanted to, which he really, really didn't.

"Yeah, we're gonna do it. I just need to...get cleaned up first."

Jim couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself while McCoy got everything cleaned up and disposed of or put away, and McCoy was incredibly grateful that they were alone. He really didn't need any of his staff seeing him being groped by the captain. Within five minutes, they were out the doors and down the corridor to McCoy's quarters.

It could have been awkward when they got there - after all, this was pretty sudden, and they _were_ best friends - but it wasn't. Jim had stopped the groping in the corridors, but he was right back at it as soon as the door slid shut behind them. His hands were all over, running up and down Bones' back and sides. And then they were kissing, hard and fast, all over each other for long moments before McCoy yanked at Jim's shirt.

They started undressing each other quickly and got tangled up trying, so they finally just parted and undressed themselves. Which was when McCoy saw that no, apparently Jim hadn't been lying about that dick piercing. He didn't look up again until Jim had moved into his space, and there, of course, was that cocky grin. McCoy might have been more annoyed by it if he wasn't so turned on.

Within seconds, they were stumbling toward the bed, and McCoy went down hard, but Jim was more careful about it, probably because of all the fucking piercings. So McCoy pushed him down until he was lying flat and straddled his thighs, just looking.

"Any of them done too recently for me to touch?" McCoy rasped out.

"Don't think so. Most of them are months old."

That was exactly what he wanted to hear, and he set off exploring with his hands, rubbing his thumbs gently over the wrist piercings. The skin felt strange with metal under it, but it wasn't nearly as creepy as Bones thought it might be. He brought one of Jim's wrists up to his mouth and ran his tongue over the piercing before doing the same with the other.

Jim's nipples got the same treatment, and his hips were thrusting up as much as possible by the time McCoy got his mouth on the first nipple. Then it was on to the hip piercings, which seemed to get Jim even more worked up, causing him to start muttering a string of nonsense.

When McCoy bypassed his dick and went for the nightstand, though, Jim whined in protest. "Oh, shut it. I want you to fuck me with that thing, not go off the second you're-"

"I've got more stamina than that, Bones."

McCoy smirked and licked up Jim's dick, lingering over the piercing. Jim scrabbled to grab hold of McCoy's head to keep him there, but McCoy just ducked out of the way and fumbled with the lube. "I rest my case."

McCoy leaned forward, covering Jim's body and kissing him again as he worked one of his lubed up fingers into himself. As he slid the second finger in, he moved up to tongue Jim's earlobe (the one he hadn't just pierced) and then took a moment to whisper in Jim's ear. "God, feels so good, opening myself up for you. Gonna feel even better once you're actually in me. Mmm, and I bet you know _exactly_ how to use that piercing to its full potential."

Jim shuddered as McCoy let out a moan. "Now, Bones, please?"

McCoy pulled his fingers free and slid up so he was straddling Jim's hips, taking hold of Jim's dick and lining himself up before pushing down slowly. He kept going until his ass was flush with Jim's hips, and it was only a slight surprise to realize that he actually _could_ feel the piercing.

Jim was breathing hard, and his hands were gripping McCoy's waist tightly, but he was clearly waiting for McCoy to move. So McCoy did move, pulling himself up slowly and sinking back down, shifting the angle slightly. And okay, that wasn't quite right, so he shifted again on the next thrust and kept at it until Jim was hitting his prostate.

At that point, Jim started thrusting up, which made each movement all the better. And McCoy couldn't help himself; he needed to touch those piercings again. His hands roamed all over, pulling on the nipple piercings, running gentle fingers over the eyebrow and nose and then back down to the hips.

"Bones, Bones I'm-" was all the warning Jim gave before he was coming, and oh, that was hot. McCoy hadn't even realized how close he was until then, and he came moments later as Jim rode the aftershocks.

McCoy finally pulled off and collapsed next to Jim. "Shit, how come you never showed me the Prince Albert?" he asked when he'd caught his breath again.

"I don't know. I didn't want to cross a line or anything."

McCoy laughed, tiredly. "Been crossed now."

Jim smirked. "Yeah, it has."

They were silent for a long while, and McCoy was almost sure Jim would be asleep, but he still put his question out there. "Think you'll get any more piercings?"

Jim chuckled softly, apparently still awake. "Damn straight. Haven't even gotten my tongue pierced yet, and isn't that a shame? And hey, maybe one day I'll convince you to get one with me."

McCoy didn't respond, but mostly because he didn't have anything to say that would dissuade Jim of the notion. Besides, it wasn't bad as far as crazy Kirk ideas went.


End file.
